


Hopeless Case

by anysin



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Angst, M/M, Post-Break Up, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 21:30:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18533527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anysin/pseuds/anysin
Summary: After breaking up with Melody, Soos realizes something. Stan/Soos.





	Hopeless Case

“I’m sorry things didn’t work out between you and Melody.”

So far, Soos has managed to do the stoic act pretty well. He thinks he might have managed it with Stan’s words too, but once Stan decides to rest his hand on Soos’s shoulder, it’s over. Tears start welling up in Soos’s eyes, and he has to turn away in a desperate attempt to save face.

“Oh, shit.” Stan lingers behind him, obviously contemplating between leaving and staying. He decides to stay, reaching out for Soos’s shoulders with both hands. “I’m really sorry, Soos. It’s always rough.”

“I thought we had something, Stan.” It’s not fair to say that: they did have something, they still do. Melody still wants to stay in touch and be friends, and Soos wants the same thing. It’s just the romantic side of their relationship that didn’t work out. “I’m never going to find someone like her again.”

“Nonsense! Mr. Mystery  _will_  always find a woman.” Stan gives Soos a brisk pat on the back, cheerfully ignoring the fact he’s blatantly lying. “Come on, Soos, you’re a good man. Now that you have some experience with the ladies, you’ll have no trouble finding a new girl!”

Soos grimaces a bit. In a way Stan is right; being with Melody has given Soos confidence about himself, that he can be attractive to others and that relationships are a possibility for him too. It’s just that- well-

It’s not women he’s interested in. Hell, it’s not even the men, or anyone else for that matter. It’s a specific person, one who is with him right now.

“Whoa, what’s with that racing heart?” Stan reaches down for his hand, grabbing him from the wrist as he sets two fingers against the inside of it. “Whoa, it’s like you’re running! Slow down!”

“It’s not that high!”

But it  _is_  hammering, especially now that Soos has been struck by a realization. Soos  is single now. Stan is back in Gravity Falls; they’ll both be running the Shack now, take their turns as Mr. Mysteries, maybe even do a double-act. Soos has to wonder if-

“Soos, I don’t mean to scare you but I think you’re honestly about to faint.”

“I- I think you’re right, Mr. Pines.”

By the time Stan has helped him into the living room and made him sit down, Soos is already calmer. Cold, hard reality has a lot to do with that: Stan is still Stan, and Stan has made it very clear in the past that he doesn’t consider Soos a romantic option. Even if Soos is more confident in his skin now, knows his way around in a relationship, that much hasn’t probably changed. He sighs deeply, rubbing his forehead with his fingers.

“Why does love have to be so difficult, Mr Pines?” He starts patting at his eyes and cheeks with the back of his hand, wiping away his remaining tears. “I just want to love someone who loves me too, you know?”

He draws a deep breath and blows it out, doing both slowly; his eyes are closed, giving Stan a perfect opportunity to leave him to be miserable on his own. When he opens his eyes again, Stan is still there, looking at him all concerned.

“I’m sure there is, Soos,” Stan says when he sees he has Soos’s attention again, his voice roughly soft. Soos loves that voice so much. “You’re Soos. It’s hard not to love you.”

_You seem to manage._

Of course, he never says things like that to Stan’s face. Soos sniffs. Instead, he smiles slowly, and nods.


End file.
